


The Weekend Starts Here

by drsquee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, porn with some semblance of a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: Barry and Len attempt some semblance of normality and spend the weekend together.





	The Weekend Starts Here

**Author's Note:**

> (siiighs)
> 
> Ok so this one has been on the back burner for a lil while as I'm sorta using this as a fic to work on when my regular ones become a lil overwhelming. Like a relaxation fic so to speak, so the updates will probably be really spaced out.  
> Its only a 3 chapter fic and details Friday, Saturday and Sunday/Monday morning of their weekend together. Each chapter has a specific song to accompany it too, which will be its chapter title.
> 
> Enjoy!

Barry looked out at the city below, staring in silent awe as it buzzed with activity despite it being the middle of the night, the streets lit up as people moved to and fro, a steady stream of traffic moving seamlessly below him. Putting a hand on the cool window pane he moved closer, straining to see the streets directly below his building before giving up; looking up instead at the night sky, stars and moon visible despite the street lights.

Everything is so peaceful, Barry thought to himself, the buzz of the streets nothing but a din, almost akin to the sound of the ocean, relaxing in a strange sort of way.

But then, that was what this weekend was about...taking some much needed downtime.

Sighing, Barry realised his breath had begun to fog the window and pulled back slightly, allowing it to dissipate then running a finger through the fog that hadn't yet disappeared, watching his finger wipe away any trace of it.

A slight tickling trickled down his shoulders to his elbows and he glanced over his shoulder as a feather light kiss was pressed to the back of his neck. He grinned. "Hey" he whispered, as if anything louder would break the quiet spell of the evening.

"Hey" Len replied, his voice just as low, a rumble in his throat. "Everything OK?"

Barry nodded, his eyes fluttering shut as Len pressed another kiss to the back of his neck. It felt so strange; to be here in this moment, the world nothing but white noise in the back of his mind, the person he loved beside him. To not be constantly worrying; wondering when and where he would next be running off to, the next problem to fix.

To just, for once, take things easy.

The Flash team had promised to call him if things got too much for them, Cisco and Caitlin practically dragging him to the door of S.T.A.R. Labs, Joe patting his shoulder as he handed him his packed duffel bag, telling him to enjoy his rare weekend off from being not just the Flash, but regular old CSI Barry Allen too.

Barry had left with a smile and a salute, hefting his bag onto his shoulder and racing off towards Star City, feeling more free then he had in a long time.

He wondered if Joe would've been so quick to send him off if he'd known who Barry was racing off to meet. Or if Oliver would've been so enthused about giving Barry his own hotel penthouse as a holiday home, courtesy of Smoak Technologies of course.

Len pressed a firmer kiss to the back of his neck, arms loosely encircling Barry's hips, Barry resting his hands on Len's as they both gazed out into the night. "Hell of a view" Len muttered, the comment bringing a smile to Barry's lips. "You and Oliver must be close hmm?"

Barry's smile widened and he turned in Len's grip, bringing his arms up to wrap around Len's neck. "I much prefer the view right here" he said, taking a moment to let his eyes roam over Len's body, the action bringing a smirk to Len's face who raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Really now? Well I can think of a few things I like the look of too" Len said, bringing his arms up to pull Barry's arms from around his neck, interlocking their fingers as he spread Barry's arms up above his head, pushing him gently up against the window pane as he kissed his neck, Barry hissing as the cool glass touched his skin, arching up into Len's body. "Cold!"

"Flash" Len murmured into his neck, Barry frowning as he looked down at him.

"Hey, we said no super stuff remember?" he said hotly, Len leaning back to look at him with a raised eyebrow at the tone. Barry's expression softened at the questioning look. "This weekend...it's just Barry and Len right?"

Len's expression also softened, bringing one of Barry's hands to his mouth and kissing his fingers. "Right...so can Barry bring his ass to bed so we can get this weekend started?"

Smiling, Barry let Len lead him towards the bedroom, taking one last glance at the view behind him before focusing entirely on Len.

As he said, this weekend was about them.

Len turned to Barry, his eyes lidded as he walked backwards towards the bed, pulling Barry close before he trailed his hands lightly over Barry's skin, first over his collarbone the down over his pecs then his abs and stomach, coming to a stop at the top of his boxers, fingers trailing along the waistband.

Len stopped when his calves hit the bedside, Barry's eyes also lidding as Len leaned in close, their noses touching briefly as they just enjoyed each other, Barry's hands laying loosely on Len's forearms as Len's eyes trailed up and down his body before finally meeting his, brilliant and searing blue gazing into clear, gentle green.

Barry licked his lips, body instinctively tensing as Len put his hands lightly on Barry's hips, tracing his hip bones with his thumbs. Len kissed his forehead, letting out a sigh of his own as he leaned his head on Barry's.

"I missed you" Barry whispered, moving to lean into Len, wanting more contact.

"Tell you a secret?" Len asked, Barry making a noise of agreement. "I missed you too" he whispered back, moving to capture Barry's lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back, tapping Barry on the nose as he smirked. "Keep that to yourself...wouldn't want my reputation as Central's bad boy to be tarnished".

Barry snorted as Len sat on the bedside, opening his legs and pulling Barry to stand between them. "Oh? No care for my rep if they knew the Flash was pining after Captain Cold?"

Smirk widening, Len raised an eyebrow at Barry, gripping his hips slightly tighter. "Aww you pine after me? Cute".

Barry slapped his shoulder playfully. "Shut up...besides we agreed...no super stuff remember? So stop bringing it up...unless you're trying to ruin the mood?" Barry asked curtly, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Len chuckled, pulling Barry's arms apart and kissing his abs. "You're so easy to rile up". Grabbing Barry's biceps, he pulled him down onto the bed beside him, Barry yelping as he bounced slightly on the mattress before Len was laying partially over him, looking down at him with hunger in his eyes. "Don't worry...this time is ours, I promise...Scarlet".

Barry let out a shaky breath as he stared back, cupping Len's cheek with a hand, Len turning to briefly kiss his palm before Barry guided him down to meet his lips, the kiss soft but full of passion, moving his hand to curl around Len's neck as Len moved his hand over Barry's body, fingers trailing over his sensitive skin, tickling him slightly.

Pushing his tongue into Barry's mouth, Len pushed down Barry's boxers to his thighs, freeing then slowly palming his erection, Barry letting out a stuttered breath in Len's mouth as he palmed Barry's balls and cock.

Curling his hand around him, Len slowly stroked Barry, pulling away from the kiss to plant chaste kisses along his jaw then neck, moving slowly down Barry's body as he continued to stroke, Barry straining to watch before letting his head fall back onto the mattress as Len began to suck on a nipple, the swirl of his tongue around the sensitive nub more pronounced when accompanied by the slow tugging of his cock. "Len".

Len made a low noise in his throat, a rumble that moved through Barry, making him shudder. Giving his nipple a lingering kiss, Len continued his trek downwards, kissing and nibbling Barry'sstomach and ribs, using his other hand to pull Barry's boxers off as he descended, eventually both he and the boxers ending up on the floor between Barry's legs.

Len grinned as he sat up on his knees, a hand placed on Barry's thigh to keep him steady before licking a stripe from the base to tip of Barry's cock, sealing his mouth over it momentarily as he stroked before holding it at the base and moving downwards, Barry groaning at the wet heat of Len's mouth as it drifted lower and lower, excruciatingly slow.

"Len" he breathed, his intake of air stuttered as Len sucked on his cock, putting his hands on Len's shorn head and raking his nails gently over his scalp as Len swirled his tongue, his head moving up then releasing him, licking the slit at the head of his cock.

Sitting up momentarily, Len grabbed the lube from the nightstand, coating his fingers before setting it next to him, slowly rubbing Barry's entrance then sliding a finger inside as he also slid his mouth over Barry's cock, Barry groaning loudly at the multiple, simultaneous sensations, trying to keep a hold on the power inside him that wanted to let loose, beginning to feel overwhelmed at the opposition he felt.

As Len slid in a second finger, Barry arched his back, pressing his hips back into the mattress in an attempt to stave off Len which only spurred him on, following Barry's movement and swallowing his cock, lips almost touching his pubic bone, Barry giving off a choked cry as Len's fingers pushed deeper inside of him simultaneously. "Fuck Len!"

Len slid his mouth off from Barry, smirking at him in the darkness. "That's the idea Scarlet".

Barry opened his mouth to retort but instead stuttered out a moan, arching his back again as Len pushed inside, fingers stretching his tight ring of muscle and wriggling inside of him, his shoulders almost lifted off the mattress as he gripped the bedcovers. "Ahhngh!"

Len licked and lathed his tongue over Barry's cock as he reached for the lube with his free hand, pouring some onto his cock before throwing it to the side, stroking his own cock in time with his fingers, moving them in and out as his hand moved up and down, gaining a rhythm. A full body shudder went through Barry, practically vibrating under Len's mouth, Len pulling his fingers slowly out of Barry as he stood, crawling between Barry's legs and hovering over his prone form. As he leaned over, Len slowly kissed him as he trailed his fingers out then up, stroking the underside of Barry'ssac then up and along his cock, Barry's hips lifting of their own accord, listing after Len's fingers and the feeling they'd left behind. He continued to trail his fingers up over Barry's body, grinning against Barry's lips when Barry's mouth dropped open, exhaling heavily as one hand gripped at the bed covers, the other wrapping around the back of Len's neck, fingers clutching at his skin. "Len...please".

"No need to rush Scarlet...we got all the time in the world" he murmured, fingers continuing to trail a lazy path over Barry's body as he stroked himself with the other hand, the knuckles of his hand grazing Barry's neglected cock, Barry's mouth opening and closing around desperate whining, lips grazing Len's.

"Waited...so long for you already...please...I want you" Barry pleaded, tightly closed eyes opening a fraction to look up at Len, glistening slightly as he struggled to hold himself back, biting his lip. "Please Len".

Lowering himself slightly, Len slid his trailing fingers over Barry's thigh, hoisting his leg over Len's hip, moving his hips so he could position himself at Barry's entrance, teasing them both when he let the tip of his cock touch it but did not enter. "This what you want Scarlet?"

Barry shook his head, Len looking down at him quizzically as Barry looked back up at him, an unguarded and completely innocent look in his eyes. "Not just...that...want...all of you".

_Oh Barry. Sweet, simple, enthralling Barry. The things you say, the things you do; you have no idea what you do to me do you?_

Lowering himself completely on top of Barry, he pushed inside slowly, Barry's head flopping back onto the bed with a moan, legs curling around Len's hips almost instantly. Moving his hand from between their bodies, Len rested it beside Barry's head, framing him even as Barry arched into his body, their bodies sliding together as Len fully seated himself into Barry. He exhaled, burrowing his face in the crook of Barry's neck. "You ok Red?"

Barry nodded, arms curling around Len's back just as tightly as his legs. "Yes yes just, for Gods' sake _move_!"

Len chuckled, kissing Barry's collarbone as he slowly slid out then back inside, Barry's grip tightening with each slide, fingers digging into the flesh of Len's back. He felt for Barry, he really did. Being a speedster must be difficult; the world around constantly moving at a snail's pace when every molecule in your body screamed to race ahead.

Especially when Len was purposefully moving as slow as he could stand it.

He exhaled shakily against Barry's skin as he gained a rhythm, thrusting into Barry's lithe body at a steady pace, Barry's legs dropping from their grip around his waist to plant themselves on the bed, rocking his hips in time to meet Len's thrusts, his moans breaking on gasps. He moved his arms, sliding his hands over Len's shoulders and cupping his face, moving Len to meet his kiss, tongue pushing inside Len's mouth insistently.

Len relented, letting Barry play inside his mouth, shifting his focus to his thrusts, keeping the steady rhythm. It was torture; to hold back when all he wanted to was to shag Barry senseless, to bury himself between those long, lean legs and ravage him. But he also knew that it would torment Barry more to hold himself back, to keep such a pace and not sprint straight to an orgasm before chasing immediately after the next one.

No. He wanted to savour this; to draw it out as long as possible, drive Barry into a pit of overstimulation until he was mad with it. Wanted him undone beneath him.

And when Len set his sights on what he wanted, well. There was a reason he was the best damn thief in Central City.

Barry arched his body up once more, spine bowed beautifully, Len breaking their kiss to twist himself down and flick his tongue over Barry's erect nipple, Barry's hands moving to fist the bedcovers. "Ah! Len! Fuck yes! Please...harder".

Len ignored him, biting his nipple gently and making Barry cry out weakly. Harder meant faster and faster meant that Barry got to cum first and that was not on the agenda right now.

Barry's hands pulled on the covers before moving to embrace Len, sliding them down over the slick skin of Len's back before latching onto his ass, gripping the taut flesh in a silent urge, biting his lower lip and pressing his head back into the mattress as a vibration shuddered through him, Len exhaling heavily in surprise. "Len please...please I'm so close...ngh so close..."

Len laid his forehead on Barry's collarbone, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he struggled to concentrate, to keep the same maddening pace no matter how torturous, no matter how much his own body begged to pick up the pace, to scramble madly towards orgasm. He wanted this to last as long as he could because the nights like these - Barry in his arms, no worries, no cares and no obligations - were few and far between and he couldn't afford not to savour this for as long as he could.

Barry rocked his hips up, trying to meet Len's thrusts, encourage a faster rhythm but Len continued, Barry's hips stuttering up as he lost focus, unable to match Len. "Len...Len please!" he whined, burrowing his face into Len's shoulder, panting heavily as he began to plead unintelligibly. "I wanna cum I wanna cum please please please-"

"Oh fuck...Barry" Len moaned, leaning up on one arm to reach between them both as Barry's pleading threw his patience out the window, stroking Barry's cock roughly as he felt his orgasm near, Barry throwing his head back onto the mattress as he arched up into Len's hand, unable to stop the sudden intensity that rocked through him, his every nerve set alight with intense pleasure as he came, muscles tightening around Len in ecstasy, his whole body shuddering to the point of vibrating as he inhaled hoarsely.

Len gasped around it, the feeling fuelling his own orgasm, his breaths becoming stuttered as he released inside Barry's impossibly tight heat, hand still stroking Barry's cock, now slick in his hand. He carried on until Barry inhaled sharply, grabbing Len's wrist and stopping him as he shook his head. "No more...nuh...no more I can't...I-".

Len nodded weakly, slowly uncurling his fingers from Barry's cock and reaching between them, pulling his own steadily softening cock from out of Barry who winced as he did so, Len planting a kiss on his sternum apologetically.

Len flopped beside Barry and rolled onto his back, the pair staring up through the dark at the ceiling above as they panted heavily. "Well I gotta admit...that was definitely worth the wait" Len breathed, Barry closing his eyes as he nodded beside him, hand patting the bed before linking his fingers with Len, clasping his hand loosely. Len didn't move for a moment, still unused to such easy intimate gestures that Barry seemed so accustomed to, eventually giving his hand a light squeeze. Turning to look at Barry, he couldn't help the small warm smile that lit up his face as he took in Barry's dishevelled form beside him, his hair stuck up more so than usual, his flushed cheeks and plump, swollen lips. Sitting up, he leaned over Barry and kissed him softly, Barry sleepily reciprocating, smiling up at Len when Len leaned away. "Think you can muster up enough of that speed force to slide into bed?".

In the blink of an eye, he was laid in bed beneath the covers with his arm around Barry, who curled closer into him, both still naked but now cum-free, their bodies cleaned up, all evidence of their dalliance removed. Len scrunched up his nose. "Would it kill you to come to bed without the quick clean up? Maybe just roll into bed, sticky and messy like a normal person?"

Barry wrinkled up his own nose, mirroring Len's expression. "Isn't that a lil gross? Besides, this gives us a reason to make more of a mess later, doesn't it?" He buried his face in the crook of Len's neck, sighing tiredly. "Besides...I'm not...normal" he murmured quietly, Len kissing the top of his head affectionately.

"Damn right. Good thing too, otherwise we might never have met" he murmured back, smiling when he felt Barry grin against his skin, his arm tightening its hold around Len's waist.

"Keep up the sweet talk and I might forfeit the timeout and go straight for round two, _Captain"_.

"Oh I'm counting on it, _Scarlet"_.


End file.
